The legend of Spyro: A hero reborn
by FemanineFamine
Summary: Once Cynder confesses her feelings to Spyro, they find out that they have a rather unusual bond. A bond that goes beyond death. A new life and new friends find them on a new and strange journey where their bond pulls them together. I know this description is bad but plz read anyway. Mainly Cynder's POV. Based just as Spyro fixes the world.
1. Death

**Hello readers. I hope you will enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it and feedback is helpful so don't hesitate to give some.**

Chapter 1: death

"I love you," a whisper, flowed out of her mouth.

Spyro was suspended in the air, eyes tightly shut in concentration. A blue wave of power came from him. Cynder took a staggered back from the power that was to save the world. The world started to spin in front of her as her vision blurred. She had neglected to leave when he had asked her to save herself and thus told him her true feelings. The air around them was uncomfortably hot and steam rose into the air. The whole earth shuddered and the ground began to shake. Magma started to rise up from below. As the earth reverted back to normal and Spyro gently came to rest on the ground, Cynder's vision blacked out.

Her head pounded. Lifting herself of the ground, she looked around. They were still in the center of the now fixed world. Spyro lay on the ground a few metres away, his chest rising and falling rhythmically. She crawled over to him. The heat was burning her scales and making her light headed. She pushed him with a paw. Spyro groaned and his eyes opened.

"We need to get out of here!" Cynder said frantically.

Spyro slowly got to his feet. There were a few updrafts leading to the rim of the volcano. Cynder bullied Spyro towards one as his tired mind tried to process everything. A rock, bigger than both the dragons, fell from the sky to strike the ground and shatter into rubble.

Spyro shook his head and looked at Cynder, "what's happening?"

"The earth," she said through gasps of breath, "it's fixed but now we're in it."

They reached the updraft. Spyro flew up first, his tired wings spread out. Cynder followed as lava started rising rapidly. Rocks rained from the sky.

They were a quarter way up when Spyro asked, "did you really mean it?"

"What?"

"Did you mean it when you said those three words, 'I love you'."

"Yes" Cynder replied, "I would go through all that we have so that I could spend more time with you."

A contented sigh came from Spyro and he flapped his wings a few times. They were halfway up. A rock, the size of one of their heads, fell down.

"Watch out!" Spyro called, dodging to the side as the stone just missed him.

Cynder rolled to the side, barely avoiding the rock. More dropped from the sky and Spyro called out, "there's so many rocks."

Suddenly, Spyro heard Cynder cry out from below. Looking down he saw Cynder spiraling down slowly, one wing outstretched the other hanging limply beside her. Spyro folded his wings over his back and dropped down to save her. As he neared, Cynder raised her tail so he might grab it. Spyro's claws clamped over her tail and stopped her fall. Spyro pulled desperately but to no avail. No matter how hard he tried, he didn't have the strength to pull him and Cynder up the volcano. They were just too heavy. Cynder came to the same conclusion as well.

"Drop me," she said, "save yourself."

Spyros heart missed a beat. Drop her? No he couldn't. That would be like dropping his heart.

"I won't drop you," Spyro replied through gritted teeth, "without you, I wouldn't want to live."

Cynder's eyes began to tear. Spyro grabbed hold of Cynder's foreleg and pulled her up to him, ceasing his effort to fly. The wind whizzed past them as the two plummeted back down. Magma bubbles beneath them. The two dragons stared at each other.

"I could never leave you Cynder," Spyro whispered to her, "I would rather die than lose you."

With a resigned look, Cynder replied, "and would not want to live in a world where you aren't in."

The couple dropped, Spyro's wings wrapped around her protectively. They had done well, they had saved the world and all their friends. As the dragons hit the magma, they remained silent. The pain so intense that they passed out. The chain around their necks appeared again. It had never been taken off after Malefor had put it back on. It melted away but the green magic binding them didn't fade.

As the green light faded into the lava, the hero's were no more.

 **I feel terrible killing Spyro and Cynder but I hope you can forgive me and continue reading this story.**


	2. Reunion

**I'm back with another chapter since people seemed to love my other one. This story was inspired by the two ending credits songs you can find at the end of the game, 'the eternal night' and 'dawn of the dragon'. Hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 2: Reunion

Cynder's eyes fluttered open to be greeted by a blue sky spotted with white, fluffy clouds like foam on the ocean. Her memory was hazy as she got to her shaky legs from her spread-eagled position. Images flashed through Cynder's mind; rocks falling, lava rising, desperately flying. One image popped into her mind, a face, she remembered that face, it was a dragon, a purple one, and it meant a lot to her to be with them. She had to find him. Cynder surveyed her surroundings. She was on a hill overlooking a forest, the trees looking menacingly in the fading light, behind her were jagged mountains covered in snow. Cynder considered her options. She could go through the forest or over it. Flapping her wings, she set off over the forest. More memories came to her. The purple dragon had shouted something at her before quickly moving sideways. A rock had tumbled down and in a vain attempt, she had tried to dodge. The rock had hit her, possibly breaking bone, and she had fallen. Her wing that had been hit didn't seem to hurt anymore as she flew over the huge forest. Looking around, she couldn't see anything else. Wings getting tired, Cynder drifted closer to the forest. Soon she landed in the midst of the boles of the trees. The trees cast a eerie gloom as the sun descended on the horizon. Cynder decided to stop for the day as she could barely see a few metres in front. It was the darkest night she knew. No stars glittered in the sky, nor did any sound penetrate the night. It was like the whole forest was holdings it's breath. The wind stopped and the rivers all stopped flowing. She settled down to sleep.

A noise, faint but still a noise, woke Cynder from her restless slumber. Her eyes opened wide as she craned to hear the noise again. It was the sound of wings. She looked up to find the source of the sound. In the sky, a light flickered on and off as it went behind clouds. She thought for a second; it could be a enemy or a friend. Not many enemies would be able to defeat her anyway but it might be a ambush. Or, it could be a friend, one in particular, Spyro. She made up her mind and set off in pursuit. As she reached a close enough position, she did a risky move.

"Spyro!" Cynder called out at the moving light.

The fire, for it was apprenticeship it was now, stopped and flew back to her. As it drew nearer to the hovering Cynder, she could see the light reflect off spyro's purple scales. As if seeing him had somehow awoken a memory in her, she suddenly remembered everything that had happened to her. From fighting him, to befriending him, to finally loving him. She remembered the fight with Malefor and after defeating him, Spyro fixing the world before they had both attempted to fly out of the volcano. She remembered the pain as the rock had hit her, Spyro's futile attempt at flying them both out. She remembered the whispered words as he had held her close, plummeting into the lava that boiled below. Spyro collided into her, wings wrapping around her.

"I thought I would never see you again," Spyro fiercely whispered.

As gravity took affect, tears of joy at being reunited with Spyro rolled down her face.

"And I never thought I would ever see you either."

The couple pulled apart before they hit the ground. Then slowly descended to rest on the ground. Spyro wrapped a wing around her as Cynder started to lie down. Cynder finally felt like everything was going to be alright, she finally felt fell asleep again as Spyro's tail wound around her protectively. Even after Cynder had fallen asleep; Spyro stayed long into the night, letting his thoughts run wild in his head.

 **If anyone has ideas or feedback, then it will be greatly appreciated.**


	3. Thank you

**If I haven't told you guys yet, this whole story is inspired by the two songs made in honour of The Legend of Spyro series, 'This broken soul' and 'Guide you home'. If you don't know them then you should listen to them pronto. If you do, then you might understand some of the emotions, if not all, that is going on.**

Chapter 3: Thank you

The sun heated her back. Cynder raised her head, and looked around with bleary eyes. Something was missing; she didn't know what but something was missing. Terror gripped her as Cynder realised that Spyro was gone. Was finding Spyro the night before a dream?

The familiar flapping of wings brought her out of her reverie as Spyro winged his way towards her. Overcome with joy, Cynder leaped up and flew towards him. She stopped metres away from him and hovered.

"Where have you been?" She asked him in mock rage.

"Sorry," came the reply, "I was looking around. Do you want to see this place I found?"

Spyro moved towards her.

Cynder suddenly turned around and sped away calling over her shoulder, "you'll have to catch me first!"

Spyro gave chase and soon they were flying in zig zags and spinning through the air. Spyro was gaining on her when she looked at him, mouth open, and a blast of cool air came at him. He rolled sideways to avoid it but one of his wings got caught in it and he was buffed backwards.

Spyro's dwindling voice could be heard as he spilled out of the sky, "Hey, that's not fair!"

Like music to his ears, Cynder's laughter filled his mind as he regained control of his fall and came back at her. This time, she let him get close enough to touch her tail when she folded her wings along her back and let gravity take her down. Spyro flew past the place she was a few moments ago and started flying up in a backwards arc. As he reached the top of his arc, Cynder was looking up at him while falling. Spyro dropped like a stone straight towards her, body streamlined to fall faster. As he rocketed towards her, Cynder laughed playfully and suddenly opened her wings up again, intending to let him fall past her. Spyro was anticipating this and as soon as she stopped her decent, he opened his wings and tackled her in a hug, mid flight.

As they were locked in their embrace, Spyro whispered in her ear, "have I got you no-"

Clearly enjoying this, Cynder fiercely whispered back, "not yet Spyro."

Cynder's black scales suddenly turned insubstantial as she turned into a shadow and slipped through Spyro's grasp, leaving him holding air.

This time, Spyro didn't complain but chased after her; more determined.

Even though the sun was hot on their backs and they were perspiring form it, Spyro couldn't hide a rueful grin as he chased after his love. Cynder, loved this almost as much as she loved Spyro. She did relent though and Spyro caught up to her.

"So, what did you want to show me?"

Spyro had forgotten all about his exploration in the morning.

"Follow me, I'll show you."

Cynder followed Spyro as he made his way towards the now cheerful looking forest. As they descended into it, her claws dug into the moist soil. It was still gloomy with no sound reaching them, except the sound of them walking over crawling leaves and the sound of rushing water. One moment they were in a thicket of trees, the next, they were in a open clearing where a river ran by; the river big enough to carry a raft down.

"Bring any memories?" Spyro's voice was barely above a whisper, his voice thick with emotion.

"It's like Avalar."

Memories did rush back to her as she stared at the sight before her. The water made a roaring sound as it ran over rocks jutting randomly from the water. Those were the days, yes they were in trouble, yes they were going to go fight the dark master, and yes the whole world had rested on their shoulders but, it was also the first time she had been able to fly with Spyro out of a cave that ended in a waterfall. Back then the air had had a romantic taste to it (It was also the first time they had moved in 3 years). A tear rolled down her cheek. Those memories seemed to have happened to another dragon and not herself. Without thinking about it, her head turned to glance at Spyro. Spyro was looking at her as well. Their gazes met and, overcome with a sudden urge, they lunged at each other.

"When we were at the temple just after you had freed me from my curse, I told you that I didn't belong there, that I wanted to go and find somewhere where I belonged," Spyro nodded thoughtfully, "I know where I belong now."

"And where is that Cynder?"

"With you. I'll go wherever you go, no matter how treacherous."

She snuggled closer to him, revelling in the feeling of Spyro's wing over her back and his tail entwined with hers. She felt the steady motion of his chest moving with his heartbeat. She had finally found her home. Since birth, she had been taken and been forced to do things that revolt her now. She had been looking for her home ever since being free of the power that had made her do those things. She had been looking for her home and rest, sweet rest. She had found her home finally and now she had found the rest that had been waiting for her their.

"Thank you,"

Startled, Spyro quickly asked, "it was my pleasure as well as yours."

Cynder's normally black scales around her cheeks turned redder as she thought back to what they had just done.

"Not about that, about staying with me and never leaving me," once started, it just flowed from her mouth like the river beside them, "thank you for sticking up to me and saving me, even when I tried to kill you, thank you for showing me where I belong and for showing me emotions that I never thought I would feel. Thank you for not hating me after all the horrible things I had done, "tears rolled down her cheeks like the words rolled out of her mouth, "you've forgave me, and brought me peace. You have guided me to my home when I was lost and have have pulled me to shore from my despair. I don't know how to thank you enough for everything that you have done for me and I just want you to know that; I want you to know that all I am, all that I will be, is surrendered to you."

The tears had stopped. Spyro's warm tongue gently slid along her tear stained cheeks. His wings, gently stroked her back.

"You don't need to thank me for anything. No matter what you do, I would always love you. Everything I do is for you so you don't have to thank me for everything."

Energy gone, Cynder was fast asleep. The regular pattern of her back rising and falling indicating that she was deep in sleep.

Smiling happily, Spyro whispered in her ear, "sleep well love, nothing will hurt you while I'm with you," then, he stretched his wings before settling back down again. Spyro fell asleep to the sound of water running beside him and even closer, the sound of Cynder breathing.

 **Thanks for reading this story and hopefully you enjoyed it (I know I enjoyed writing this).**


	4. Dream

**Well, if you are reading this, I must be doing something good to keep you reading this story. If this is the first chapter your reading, I hope it will hook you too. Please enjoy my story by yourself, with family, with friends or even with your whole school. I don't mind how you enjoy it, just as long as you do (probably don't enjoy someone rambling on about nothing though…) so enjoy. :)**

Chapter 4: Dream

She flapped her wings with a force strong enough to make a miniature hurricane. She used her powers to make a wind blow behind her to increase her flight. It was useless, no matter how much she tried to follow the purple dragon flying above her, she didn't seem to move. Lava bubbled below and rocks fell from the sky. One of her wings seemed to be numb for she couldn't feel anything with it.

"Help me! Spyro, help me!"

He didn't seem to hear. Terror seized her as she started to fall, her one wing not enough to support her.

Her eyes opened wide, heart racing. Spyro lay beside her, his breathing steady and calm. The soft tinkling of water started to soothe her frayed nerves. It was all a nightmare; a scary, terrifying nightmare, but not real. That's what she told herself and yet, it was so vivid, like it _was_ real and it had happened or was going to happen to her. Cynder nestled into spyro's warm underbelly and gently closed her eyes. The pounding in her chest forgotten, smothered by spyro's protective wing draped over her. As sleep took hold of her, she fell. At first it was just darkness, closing in on her, trying to squeeze the life out of her. A bright light flared up out of nowhere as Spyro let loose a torrent of fire.

"I'll keep you safe," his voice echoed around her.

She was still falling though and soon the purple dragon that had been so dear to her got further away from her as he hovered above her. The air grew warmer, she glanced down to find magma, moving in a pattern that was indiscernible. Above her Spyro swooped down to her.

"Cynder! Cynder! I'm here for you."

She tried to grab something, anything to slow her decent. The steep wall of rock beside her gave no help. Spyro finally caught up with her and grabbed hold of her, he was shaking. Cynder opened her mouth to give thanks but no sound came out. Spyro opened his wings and they started gliding, gliding down. Words came out of her mouth that she wasn't intending to.

"Drop me Spyro, save yourself."

"I won't drop you, never. Your all I need and if I drop you, I'll be dropping everything. I would rather die with you than live without you."

With those heroic words, he tucked in his wings and wrapped them around Cynder. Tears of joy and sadness rolled down spiraled upwards as the couple dropped down into the lava.

"Cynder! Cynder! Wake up please! Wake up!"

Cynder opened her eyes once more. Spyro looked down at her, concern in his beautiful eyes. Cynder stood up and looked at him, apart from a darkening spot on his chest, he wasn't different.

"Cynder are you alright?" His voice was full of worry.

The odd dream invaded her thoughts. It was both happy and sad.

"I was having a strange dream," she confessed.

Spyro walked towards her and laid a wing on her shoulder, gently pulling her to him.

"You want to talk about it?"

Cynder leaned against him when he winced.

"What's wrong Spyro?"

"When you were sleeping, you started thrashing around and you accidentally hit me."

"Sorry."

"Think nothing of it."

His tail came into contact with hers.

"So do you want to talk about your dream?" Spyro asked curiously.

"Well, I guess I should," Cynder proceeded to tell him of her two dreams that she had last night, all the while listening to the sound of running water. As she finally finished her story, Spyro closed his eyes.

Cynder nudged him, "what do you think it means?"

"Well, the weird thing is, I remember something like that to. I don't know when it happened or maybe it was a dream too, but I have a vague recognition of it."

Their somber mood lifted when Spyro asked if she wanted to go flying today. Cynder readily agreed and they took off. They soared through the sky, not a single thing in the world could have made her feel better after the nightmares, almost anything. Cynder did a barrel roll through a cloud, leaving a hole, and swooped down to the ground before banking at the last second and lifted herself back into the sky. She felt free, free from all her problems, free from her fears, and most importantly; free from Malefor. Even though it was a long time since she was under malefors influence, she still rejoiced in being free from him and instead being with Spyro. Spyro followed closely behind her. A mountain came into view in front of them. Cynder slowed down to allow Spyro to catch up.

"Do you want to go to the mountain?"

"I'll go wherever you go Cynder."

Those words warmed her heart like the sun that was warming her back. They made the distance to the mountains rather quickly, even when they were doing little aerial tricks on the way. As they landed next to the mountain, a cave made itself known to them.

"Wanna check it out?" Cynder whispered to Spyro.

She had no fear of what might be inside, they were the most powerful creatures on this strange world. In fact they were probably the only creatures. Spyro answered her question by striding towards the gloomy cave. Cynder walked beside him as they entered the cave. Water dropped somewhere with a soft plonk as it hit a pond below it. As darkness creeped up on them, a light ahead beckoned to them. The two walked cautiously to the light. Spyro letting off a blast of fire every few metres to get s bearing on where they were. At last, they reached the end of the tunnel. Cynder looked back and saw a tiny dot of light at the other end. It was quite a distance. Cynder looked back to where they were. It was a huge, circular room with straight walls. A beam of light came down from the ceiling. The thing that made her mouth pop open however was the purple dragons scattered around the whole room. They were all of differing sizes and some were younger than others. They were all purple and seemed to be quite young. Around Cynder's age. All the dragons were motionless yet they weren't sleeping. Their bodies weren't moving at all.

"W-What happened here?" Cynder thought out loud.

"I don't know, but it doesn't look good."

The light up until then had been white. Now, it changed, at first it turned pinkish then it got darker. In the space of a few seconds, it had gone from white to a dark, sinister red. Cynder's dream came back to her. She pushed the thought away.

"We should leave," Spyro's voice sounded ominous.

Cynder looked around for the exit.

It was gone.

"Spyro," Cynder nervously whispered, "it's not here, I'm scared Spyro, what's happening?"

Spyro turned to look at her, "nothing will hurt you, I promise."

The light expanded until its rays engulfed the two dragons.

A deep ancient voice filled the room, "this is the place of rebirth. It is where the dragon of prophecy must be reborn."

Cynder's voice sounded unusually high pitched, "What?"

The voice didn't reply. The light got harsher. Cynder looked beside her and to her horror found Spyro on the ground like the other hundred or so purple dragons around her. He wasn't moving.

"Spyro!" Her voice wavered.

She bent her head down and licked his cheek, he didn't stir.

"Spyro don't leave me, please don't."

Tears threatened to appear. Cynder suddenly felt really tired. She felt like taking a little nap.

"No!" Cynder shouted out to no one, "I won't fall asleep, Spyro needs me."

No one replied.

"Spyro needs me," her voice started to slur, she wanted to sleep so badly.

Her eyes started to close. She thought of Spyro, he needed her right now. Cynder's body slumped down beside his. Her head resting beside his.

She drifted off to sleep.

 **So, another chapter done. Next chapter will be a big one I think. Anyway, I need names for dragons since (spoiler alert) they will be reborn into a new world a so there will be new dragons. I'm going to keep Spyro and Cynder but I need some other names. Thanks for reading and think of a name or two.**


	5. Portal

**This is the longest chapter so far. Hopefully it doesn't bore you guys to stop reading and you enjoy this. All names in this chapter are rather hard to tell who made them so I've wrote a sort of bibliography at the bottom for your convenience.**

Chapter 5: Portal

A breath of fire washed over the braziers triggering the door. The circular door opened with a loud groan into a circular room. Another door with a similar mechanism was on the far side of the room. Eggs lay scattered around the room, and in the center of the room, a platform had been raised to hold the dragon of prophecy, the purple dragon. Antroneish, a master of fire and one of the four guardians, stepped into the room. Careful to not step on any of the eggs, he looked fondly at the dozen eggs. A cold breeze wafted into the room.

"Hello Kolda," Antroneish called behind him, shivering.

"Still looking at them eggs I see," the master of ice cheerfully replied, "you must be getting senile or something. They aren't going to hatch any sooner just because you look at them; in fact they probably dread the day."

Anger rose in him, as hot as the fire he could breath, "I am not senile, I'm just looking after them. Besides, there's not much else to do around here."

After the struggle against Malefor and his final defeat, peace had reigned.

"You can say that again Antro, all I do is sleep, teach and think. Actually, I don't teach anyone anymore really."

"So you basically sleep all day everyday," Antroneish said, a small smile playing at his maw.

The two dragons left the room, a short breath from Kolda made sure the fires went out. The door closed, but neither dragon heard it as they bantered. And inside, a small rattling sound could be heard, the sound originated from the purple egg.

"Hey Kil, What should we name this one?"

"I don't know," A exasperated voice replied, "what colour is it?"

"Purple and it's a male."

"Oh, let's see, we need a good name for that one. Something that brings honour to his legacy, how about Spyro after the last purple dragon of prophecy?"

"Better than what I thought of,"

"And What was that Antro?" Kilgharrah asked.

"Pyro,"

The two dragons laughed. The day had come when the dragons were hatching and now they had to give them names. The other two guardians, Kolda and Aithusa, were out with an unknown errand.

"Hey, the next dragon,one is a black one, it's a female."

"Hmmm," a strange idea came to his mind after thinking of Spyro, "why not call her Cynder, after the slack dragoness that had helped Spyro."

Warming to his theme, Antroneish called back, "sounds good to me, maybe they will even become friends."

"What do you think her element would be?"

"I don't know, maybe ice, or earth. They seem like the logical ones she could get."

"Yeah, sounds right."

As the dragons continued with their naming, moles ran about taking care of the young hatchlings.

Cynder ran, she ran to somewhere where she could let loose her tears in peace. The other dragonesses had shunned her; well all except one, her name was Flair and she had become friends with her. The other dragonesses shunned her because of her scale colour, no one else had anything remotely like it. There blues, oranges, greens and yellow. None were black. Flair was a fire dragon, her hide was a dark orange and her underbelly was a dull yellow. The popular group of demands had tried to recruit her to their side but thankfully she had stayed loyal to her. Right now however, she was on a special trip, only for fire dragons, to learn some advanced moves by Antroneish. This left Cynder with no one to talk to and nothing to do. She had gone out to look for something to do when she stumbled into Galva and her group. They had laughed at her and bullied her. She reached the clearing, a little one but it brand her peace. A stream flowed through it and she lay on the bank, crying to herself. She couldn't even use a single element. She couldn't breathe fire, nor spit ice. She couldn't make a ball of rock form around her or give off even a wee spark. When it came to powers, she had nothing. The guardians had trooped to solve this problem but even they were stumped as to why she was incapable of using any elements.

"Hey Cynder, you alright?" A voice, laced with concern, asked her from behind.

"Leave me alone, can't you see that," Cynder lashed out, turning to look at the intruder.

Her heart skipped a beat as Spyro stared down at her. He was the one thing good about her life. When she had first seen him, purple scales and golden underbelly, she had felt a strange connection to him. It might just be the fact that he had different scale colours to everyone else as well, but he also seemed to feel connected to her as well. He always seemed to be looking out for her, even when some of the other male dragons had laughed at her as well. He had been outcasted due to that, him and his friends Ignius and Voltavus. With him and Flair, she lived through this life where she may have not have had the courage to keep going.

"Are you sure?" His voice was gentle and knowing.

"Actually, would you mind if you stayed," she asked hopefully. She needed someone to comfort her right now and he was the best choice she had right now.

"Of course, I'll be a willing ear to any problem you may have."

He came towards her and sat next to her.

"So, What are your problems?"

For the next hour or so, Cynder lay next to him, telling him all her problems (there were a lot). Spyro stayed silent until she finally stopped crying afterwards. Spyro tentatively raised his wing and placed it on her back in silent comfort. She squirmed closer to him and then rested.

"Cynder, What they are doing to you is wrong and—"

"Damn right it is," a voice came from a nearby bush.

"Shut up you idiot, they'll hear you."

Cynder and Spyro both jumped away from each other like the other was red hot.

"Ignius, I will kick your sorry hide!" Spyro called out at he rushing bush.

"No need Spyro, this dragoness is doing it for you."

A red dragon came rolling out of the bush, a orange one on top pinning his limbs down.

"In fact Spyro, could you get her off me?" Ignius' voice was in mock pain.

"Serves you right you—"

"Hey flair, you can get off him now," Cynder's voice was steady.

"Ok Cynder."

Flair got off Ignius and came to stand next to Cynder. Ignius stood up and got pushed back down by spyro's tail.

"Hey, why you all punishing me? She was watching as well." Ignius' tail was pointed in the direction of Flair. Cynder turned to her. Flair took a step back as Cynder raised her tail.

"I can explain—"

Cynder brung her tail down, right in front of her. She flinched back but regained her composure quickly.

"She's alright this time," Cynder sounded like she was about to burst out laughing.

Spyro smiled by Ignius' protest at him being punished and not her.

"Hey guys, I found something and I thought you might like it!" A voice called down.

Spyro looked up to see Voltavus glide down to the ground.

"What is it?" Spyro asked curiously.

"It's hard to explain, just come with me."

The five dragons ran off further into the forest. They were too young to fly and could only glide. Even though Cynder had wanted to be alone, everyone she new and liked had found her. She had even almost forgotten about her problems. It took a long time to reach wherever they were going. Around half an hour. As Voltavus came to a stop, he held up a paw for silence. At first, she couldn't hear anything, then Cynder heard a soft sound; like the ebb and flow of electricity on water. Slowly, Voltavus stepped forward and everyone followed.

"This is where I first heard the noise and so I investigated."

No one else talked. They were probably filled with questions, but they held it in so that they might get to find whatever Voltavus had. He walked towards a rather large bush.

As Voltavus went into the bushes, he called back to us, "it's in this clearing here."

One by one, the dragons all went through the bush. Ignius went first, followed by Spyro; she went next and Flair followed her. As the purple scales in front of her moved off to the side to allow her to see what was in front, she stopped. Two posts of a unfamiliar material were in the middle of the clearing. In between the posts, there was a blankness. It was nothing and yet everything.

"Keep moving Cynder," flair called from behind her.

The spell was broken. Cynder stopped to the side to let her see as well.

"What is it?" Ignius asked to no one in particular.

"It's a doorway, an open one," spyro's voice was strange, like he was talking to himself, "it feels familiar."

Worriedly, Voltavus asked, "But you've never seen it, right?"

Cynder stepped towards it, she felt compelled as if something was pulling towards it. Spyro stepped forward as well. She took another step forward and found that flair had grabbed her tail.

"What are you doing Cynder? Do you know what it is?"

"I don't know what it is, but I know that it can't hurt us."

Cynder was just a few steps away from it.

"Should we have gone and told a guardian?" Voltavus asked nervously.

As Cynder shook her head, she stopped right in front of it. Her friends had come closer to it as well. Cynder reached a paw out to it, it went straight through the blankness.

"See, it is saf—"

Suddenly, something pulled at her paw. She was off balance and not prepared. It tugged her through and she could hear the others curse. Something trapped her tail and began pulling her back. All her friends must be pulling her for she felt like she was going to be split in two. Scared and panicking, she felt one final tug from the other side and all her friends stumbled forward. Spyro's tail had gone in and he too felt it pull him. Cynder felt nothing touching her paw even though it was pulling her.

Cynder fell in.

"I guess we're all going through then," called Flair reluctantly and pushed the other two boys in before jumping in herself. The clearing was quiet as the five dragons went into the 'doorway'.

 **I know it's a major cliffhanger at the end of this chapter. BTW, the thing they went through was a portal that you find in the OG Spyro the dragon. I couldn't really describe it well since I've never played it before but I hope it sounded reasonably correct. Now, the names of the dragons as you might have known all came from you readers who replied to my plea for names. I'll put the username of the person who told me the names so if you have questions about the names, PM them not me ok? Any names that are not listed below are of my making.**

 **Lord kilmor - Kilgharrah and Aithusa.**

 **V2d12 - Flair, Ignius And Voltavus.**

 **BlazingFury05 - Antroneish.**

 **Insomniac games - Spyro**

 **Krome Studios**

 **Amaze Entertainment**

 **Big Ant Studios**

 **The Mighty Troglodytes**

 **Cynder**

 **FeminineFamine - Galva And Kolda**

 **Kilgharrah and Aithusa are from this other book series known as the Merlin franchise so I guess if you have the time, you probably should read it. I tried to give the names major parts. Some won't really show up in the story too much more but some will (you probably know who).**

 **I really hope that this chapter was as good as the last (because the last one got you to read this one) and make you want to keep on reading. Anyway, until next time.**

 **Please tell me how well I'm doing cause when I get a review, it feels quite good (all writers probably know this feeling).**


	6. Memories

**Where do you think they are going to end up? Read below to find out.**

 **Also, with the names, I'm hoping that I was allowed to use them when you told me and that your not having any negative feelings towards where they are used and stuff. If you have any questions regarding this story, feel free to PM me. Anyway, enjoy...**

Chapter 6: memories

The night air was cool on her scales.

"Where are we?" Voltavus' groggy voice called out.

Flair fiercely whispered, "Be quiet!"

Cynder looked around, darkness. The wind whistled through the trees like a ghost. They were in a forest, tall trees loomed above her; terrifying and intimidating. Images flashed through her head, strange trees blocking her way as she sought something, what it was she didn't know. Behind her, the thing that had brought them hear hummed with a soft buzz.

"Where _are_ we though?" Spyro whispered to the group.

"No idea."

"Not a clue."

"Somewhere dark," that was Ignius.

"I think we're in a forest," Cynder pointed to her left, "there are lights over there. We should go and see the inhabitants right?"

Spyro whispered to her, "Good job Cynder."

As the dragons started to leave, Flair's voice stopped them.

"Let me try something first," Flair walked up to the transporting thing and opened her mouth. A bright white orb floated out of her mouth and shot a white light into the sky, "this beacon will allow us to find this again so that we can get back."

"How did you do that?" A very jealous and yet curious Ignius asked.

Looking smug, Flair Gestured towards Cynder and Spyro, "we learned it today, while you were spying on them two."

"I wasn't spyi—"

Cynder's voice interrupted him, "let's just go."

She made it to the edge of the clearing and glanced back, the white light drew her eyes to it. More images flashed through her head, a voice deep and wise then panic. Cynder opened her eyes which had closed, Spyro stared straight into her eyes.

"Cynder, are you ok?"

"What do you mean, of course I am."

"Then why are you on the ground?"

Cynder looked around to find concerned looks on her other friends, she was lying on the ground sideways. Spyro's tail was behind her head.

"Cynder, your eyes closed and you started to fall. I only just caught you." Worry thick in Spyro's voice.

"I told you, I'm alright,"

They reluctantly stopped crowding her. Cynder stood up and regretted it. Her head swam as dizziness overcame her.

Voltavus cheerfully called out to everyone, "Let's go."

Cynder followed them, lost in thought.

She never knew when Spyro placed his wing over her back.

"Oh my, this is just amazing!" Flair called out from the front.

Cynder looked up for the first time in quite awhile. She had been lost in thought for the whole way there. Luckily, she didn't collapse again. She didn't feel like her usual self. Images went through her mind that she had never seen or even heard of. The sight in front of Cynder was a extraordinary one. Buildings made of wood stood in rows around a huge square of small stones. It was a village, and things lived there too for smoke rose from several hold at the top of the buildings. Normally this would not be all that great, but, this village was huge; meaning the buildings were. The inhabitants must be some huge creatures. Torches illuminated the village in the darkness that surrounded them.

Unconsciously the little group huddled closer together.

"What lives here," voice filled with awe, Ignius exclaimed.

Flair murmured something before finally raising her voice so that the others could hear, "should we go down, or wait for them. After all, they may be hostile. Outlaws perhaps, living out in the middle of nowhere."

Spyro turned to Cynder, "What do you want to do?"

"I don't know. I don't know anymore."

Spyro's tail came around and pulled her closer.

"What do you mean?"

All Cynder said was, "images."

Cynder slumped to the ground and Spyro went down beside her.

"Hey Sp—"

Flair's tail collided with Ignius' snout.

"Let them be."

"I guess we're staying here tonight," Voltavus' told himself.

Ignius, Voltavus and flair laid down at reasonable distances and went to sleep.

Spyro and Cynder however talked further into the night.

"Spyro, what's wrong with me?" Cynder wailed quietly.

Spyro was quick to answer, "nothing, nothing is wrong with you. Your perfect just the way you are."

Spyro's wing made its way over Cynder slumped shoulders. She turned to look at him. Spyro blushed and muttered something slowly moving his wing off her.

"Spyro, could you keep your wing there, it's cold."

Spyro placed it back on her and tightened his grip for a moment.

"Anything for you."

"Am I going mad having all these random images?" Cynder asked, on the verge of crying once again.

"Cynder, you aren't going mad. It's probably this place or the thing we went through to get here. It's not you."

"Thanks Spyro. You've made me feel a little better about my life," Cynder thanked jokingly.

The fact that she was making a joke, small but still a joke, meant a lot to Spyro's worries.

"I'll be here for you anytime, anywhere."

Cynder could tell by his voice that he truly meant it. She new she had a bond with Spyro, since the first time she had laid eyes on him, but now she new that the bond was deep; really deep, just how deep she didn't know. Lying there, his wing over her and his tail around her; pulling her closer, made her feel safe, safer than she had ever felt.

Nothing could go wrong when Spyro was with her.

A tiny green spark flickered between them for the briefest of moments. She almost thought she had imagined it. Spyro jumped back, on guard, before settling back to her. A yawn escaped her maw.

Laughing slightly, Spyro whispered to Cynder, "you should go to sleep."

"I'm trying too," Cynder snapped back at him in fake outrage.

"Alright, good night Cynder."

Cynder was soon asleep but Spyro wasn't, he stayed up longer thinking about the black dragoness that was lying beside him. Something about her awoke a feeling deep inside Spyro, a feeling of affection. If Cynder was a lodestone, he was a piece of iron. He wanted to solve all her problems and banish all her worries.

He wanted to stay with her all day everyday.

Spyro began to drift off to sleep, his thoughts plagued of Cynder.

That night he dreamed of her.

 **What are the creatures that live in the village? What are the feelings that Spyro and Cynder share (you probably already know)? What's going to happen to the five dragons? All these questions will be answered in the next chapter.**

 **Took me a long time to think of the title BTW since two major things happen.**

 **Thanks for reading this story and I'll get writing on the next one.**


	7. Realisation

**So, just to make sure you guys understand, the dragons are not speaking English (or any other human language) and are speaking a language that only creatures from their world understands. Now, on to the story.**

Chapter 7: realisation

Looking around, he got worried. Out of the four guardians, Antroneish was the fondest of the young ones and right now, he was very worried. Today was a meeting day, a day where all the dragons at the temple got together and talked about things around the temple. What had Antroneish worried and the other guardians concerned was that five young ones didn't show up.

"Kolda, what should we do? The dragons may be late or something but, they could also be in danger," Antroneish's voice was tense, as tense as a drawn bow.

"Well, we could get everyone to look for them," Kolda volunteered.

"I guess tha—"

The sound of a door slamming heavily stopped him. The door to the meeting room opened roughly, crashing back on its hinges as a red faced Kilgharrah, master of lightning, came storming in (pun intended).

"Who activated it!"

Aithusa followed behind, "calm down Kil."

"What's wrong?" Kolda asked.

"My machine, the machine that I had been working on for a few years now, was powered on and been used."

"What's wrong with that? And what does the machine do?" Kilgharrah turned on Aithusa.

"There is a lot wrong with it," a strange look entered his eyes, "the machine can transport things, including living ones, to a special place."

A shiver ran down Antroneish's tail, missing dragons and a machine that can transport you been turned on,it couldn't be a coincidence.

"Where does it lead?" Antroneish's voice quivered.

"It goes to a whole new dimension where our kind had been extinct for thousands of years."

"Don't you need to be a lightning dragon to power it though?" Kolda questioned.

"Yep, you need to be a lightning dragon and quite experienced too."

Relief flooded through Antroneish. The young dragons can't have been through it because they weren't nearly as experienced enough to turn it on.

"Hey Antro, which dragons are missing?"

"These's Flair, Ignius, Cynd—"

"Wait, What missing dragons?" Kilgharrah asked, mystified.

"Oh, there are a few dragons missing for the meeting today," Antroneish's thoughts buried deep inside lest they also follow his thought process before.

"Was there a lightning dragon among them?" Aithusa asked, thoughts racing through her head.

"Actually, there was. Voltavus is his name."

Kilgharrah called out to the assembled dragons who were whispering together, "meeting is canceled today. You may all go home."

As the young ones dispersed, the elders hurriedly left via the back door.

"We need to go and get the dragons back. It's too dangerous in the other world."

 **So, I know this was a short chapter but it sets the stage. Hope you liked it and cya.**

 **Just kidding**

 **Why would I do that to my fellow readers and Spyro fans? Obviously you want to know what happens to Cynder and Co. continue below for the rest of this chapter. Lol.**

 **Chapter continuation...**

Her eyes opened to a wonder ours sight. The village below was full of activity, creatures that walked on two legs and not four moved around. Beside each building, flowers bloomed in all sorts of different colours and hues. The best part of it all was the dragon watching the strange creatures scurry below. The dragon was Spyro and in the early morning, light bounced off his scales. Cynder started to rise when Spyro turned to look at her. She knew more than ever that he was the special dragon for her and that she would never care for another as much as she cared for him.

"Good sleep?"

"Good enough," Cynder didn't want to talk of the strange dreams at the moment.

A rustling noise to her left told her that Flair was waking up. Ignius and Voltavus were both still deeply asleep.

"Hey Cynder, you good?"

"Yeah," Cynder directed her next to words to Spyro, "how long have you been up?"

"About an hour or so. We should wake the other two and get a move on down to the creatures below."

After waking up the two sleeping dragons, the five of them headed down the hill. As they neared, they ran into one of the creatures.

"Hello, nice to meet you," Ignius tried to be as polite as possible.

"Why did we get him to do the talking?" Flair whispered to Cynder.

"Because we can accept the losses if something happens," Cynder joked.

"Yeah but seriously, he's the worst diplomat we have."

Cynder laughed as silently as she could.

"Hdkgndjf ndnfnfhdn bdnfjdgnv," the creature replied.

The creature was about the same height as the dragons if they went onto their hind legs. So, it towered over them for the moment. Hair covered it's circular head. Chubby limbs produced from a rather wide torso. It knelt down next to Ignius and reached out it's hand. Ignius stepped back but the hand still landed on his back. Crying out in alarm, Ignius went to run when the hand on his back started to rhythmically move down his back, staying away from the sharp points, eliciting a slight purr from Ignius. Something about the stroking gave him a sense of pleasure. While this was going on, the other four dragons were trying not to burst out laughing. A flash of fire escaped Ignius' mouth as he involuntarily let loose some fire from pleasure. The fire ran over the creatures hand which caused it to stop stroking and run back towards the village.

"Good job Ignius," the scorn in Flair's voice was quite evident, "you just had to breath fire on it."

"Hey, I didn't mean to; it just came out. Besides, it wasn't that big, it can't of hurt at all."

A door opened to one of the buildings and a another creature, with longer hair, looked at the five dragons, the creature who had patted Ignius in its arms.

"No, it can't be that serious." Flair sarcastically stated.

"That's right, it's not tha—"

"Shut up both of you," Spyro intervened, "hopefully that little act doesn't cause us any trouble."

The creature who was looking at them called something incomprehensible and closed the door. Seconds later a pint her one opened the door, a weird looking stick in its hand and ran towards the dragons. As it passed buildings, those doors opened and more creatures with sticks came out.

"I think we may be too late," Cynder stated.

 **Ok, this is the real end of the chapter. Don't bother going down cause you won't find anything, except the follow and favourite buttons (which you should definitely click) and the place where you write reviews (which you should slap do). Anyway, hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading.**

 **I told you nothing is here…**


	8. Voltavus

**Hey guys, I hope you will enjoy this chapter as much as you enjoy the others (if not more) and you want to keep reading until the end. Please enjoy.**

Chapter 8: Voltavus

"What are they doing?" Flair's voice was drowned out by the sound of feet thudding on the ground.

"Maybe there here to say 'hi'," proclaimed Ignius.

The creatures drew closer. One of them raised a 'stick' and launched it at the group of dragons. It arced into the sky and fell down next to Voltavus who instinctively jumped sideways to avoid it.

"Spyro, What should we do?" Spyro turned to look at Cynder, "I think we should all run."

Spyro lead the way as the five dragons ran into the forest behind them, brown haired creatures following. They almost fitted the description of the legendary apes that had gone extinct for a millennia. Apes, more images flooded her mind, an ape charged at her and a purple tail sliced through it. Spyro? No another dragon, purple like him but not him, walked up to her; the same concern in his eyes as she saw in Spyro's. Cynder opened her eyes to find that very face look down at her.

"Cynder, come on, we aren't to far away," The sound of branches breaking as 'apes, are charging through the undergrowth.

"Where are the others?"

"They're back holding off the inhabitants of this world."

Cynder suddenly felt guilty, if one of her friends got hurt because of her, she wouldn't be able to forgive herself.

Spyro ran off towards the sounds coming from the bushes, "go Cynder, go towards the beacon."

Cynder looked up and finding the beacon, a white line in the blue sky, set off towards it.

Spyro bounded through the forest. He didn't want to leave Cynder all alone straight after she had collapsed but he had to tell the others to get to the machine that had brought them here to this godforsaken place. The sound of crackling fire alerted hi. To the whereabouts of the other dragons. As Spyro ran around a huge bole of a tree, a raging inferno greeted him. Crouched on his side of the fire was a red dragon.

"What did you do Ignius?"

Startled, Ignius turned to the sound of his voice.

"Buying you time!" He called over the sound of the fire.

"Well we need to go now then."

"Ok let's go."

The two dragons, best friends since birth, went to find Flair. They found her, but she was being held by the things that had been chasing them. One of them had a hand over her muzzle so she couldn't breathe fire. Spyro stopped and looked at the situation, Ignius just ran straight at the four creatures, a deafening roar escaping him.

"Ignius!" The call was useless.

Ignius saw a person he cared for getting attacked by enemies.

Jumping into the air, Ignius swooped down at them fire pouring out of his mouth. One creature ran away, the things he was wearing being a good fuel source. Flairs eyes were wide with fright which only spurred Ignius on. He rammed into another of the creatures who doubled over and fell. The remaining two attempted to run but found themselves surrounded in a wall of fire thanks to Spyro. Flair suddenly thrashed and in the terrified state the creatures were in, managed to wriggle out of their grasp.

"Are you hurt?"Ignius called to the hurrying figure of Flair as she scrambled back to them.

Ignius ran towards her and Flair burrowed herself into Ignius' embrace.

"Where's Voltavus?" Spyro called to the couple.

Flair pulled herself together and replied, "he ran off, said that he was going to you."

"Well I don't see him…" Spyro thought for a second, "Cynder!"

Spyro ran back towards the beacon, this time it was Spyro's turn to dash through the undergrowth, his search of his love.

She reached the beacon, it's white light piercing through the green foliage. She walked into the clearing. Should she wait for Spyro or go through? Cynder sat down to wait.

Something moved in the trees surrounding the clearing. The machine hummed softly behind her.

"Who's there?" Her voice sounded eerie as it echoed around the glade.

The bush right on front of her rustled. Cynder body tensed and she got into a crouching position, ready to either fight or flee. Something came out.

It was Voltavus.

"Oh, it's just you," she thought for sure it was one of them creatures, "where are the others?"

Voltavus padded over to the machine, ignoring her question.

"Hey, I'm talking to you," Cynder's anger started to boil up.

Voltavus turned to her. Cynder's next words were suddenly stopped. His eyes were a different colour. His eyes were yellow. He opened his maw when Spyro jumped out of the bush, followed closely by the other two dragons.

"Leave her alone," spyro's voice was defiant even though he felt a chill run down his spine right to the tip of his tail, "who are you?"

The soft humming of the machine told Kilgharrah that they had finally reached the clearing.

"This way, we need to hurry, anything could have happened to them."

As they reached the machine, Kolda came to a stop beside Kilgharrah, "What are we going to do?"

"Go through."

Kilgharrah leaned forward and stuck his head through. Almost instantly, he pulled his head back as a ball of fire came flying out at them.

Then the machine shut down.

"What happened, " Antroneish called to the stunned Kilgharrah.

"Something terrible has happened, his eyes are yellow.

"Dark Aether," Kolda whispered.

"We need to rescue them," Aithusa told everyone, "and who has yellow eyes?"

Kilgharrah stood up and turned to her, "Voltavus."

Then he proceeded to blast tendrils of lightning at the machine.

 **I know you'll probably hate me for stooping there but if I didn't, this chapter would get way too long. I bet none of you would have seen this coming though, and wait until next chapter because this twist isn't finished yet, something much worse is happening. Anyway, I like reading just as much as you guys I'm sure and I especially love reading reviews. Thanks for reading this story and I'll get to work on the next chapter.**


	9. Awakening

**This shall be the final chapter for this story. I may write a sequel someday, but it isn't in the near future (reviews can hasten the date). I kept this story short because otherwise I start to get bored with it and I end up deleting it sometimes. I hope you have enjoyed this story and I will go and write another story soon.**

Chapter 9: Awakening

"Hello Cynder," a voice, old and powerful came out of Voltavus' mouth, "I see you have a new body, how do you like mine? And Spyro, also with a new body. Sadly this isn't actually a new body, just a host."

That voice, she new it, it was a voice that had invoked fear to all dragon kind. Images flashed through her head yet again, a huge purple dragon, towering over her. Power suddenly surged through her body. She turned to face another purple dragon, smaller than the first.

It was the dragon that had saved her from the ape.

Her tail lashed out, sliding across his wing that was raised to protect himself.

"Fight back, why won't you fight back," these words originated from her, but she hadn't spoken.

Behind her, the big purple dragon laughed, a malevolent laugh, a laugh hinting on insanity.

"You've left me nothing to fight for," a dispirited, depressed whisper came from the dragon lying on the ground.

The power disappeared.

Cynder opened her eyes again, this time she was still standing.

"What have you done with Voltavus?" Ignius yelled defiantly at the floating yellow dragon.

Flair turned to her, "what's he talking about a new body?"

"I don't know… I don't know anymore."

Spyro, hearing the distress in her voice, placed a wing over her.

"So, your together in this life as well I see…" Voltavus called down to her and Spyro, "then I guess you can die together as well."

Ignius and Flair suddenly stood straight, straighter than a tree. Their scales turned to pure darkness and their eyes flowed a piercing white. They walked towards the her.

"Spyro, What should we do now?"

Spyro always knew what to do, but this time he hesitated, he didn't know.

More images flashed through her head, the smaller purple dragon from before stood upon a dark purple gem.

"Spyro, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." A regretful voice came from her.

"Don't be, it's over now," the dragon in front of her closed his eyes.

"So this is it then…"

The purple dragons eyes opened.

"I know what I need to do, just get out of here, Cynder."

He knew her name? How?

"Spyro, no… you don't need to do anything. Let's just go."

More words came from her. Was his name Spyro? Realisation dawned upon her, was she possibly watching how her namesake and Spyro from one thousand years ago had saved the world? It sure looked like it. What was going on...

"Where, Cynder? There'll be nothing left! The world is breaking apart. But I think I know how to stop it. I think I'm meant to."

There was a long pause before the dragon that she was looking through, The Cynder who saved the world, defiantly replied, "then I'm with you…"

Cynder opened her eyes again, time seemed to have stranded still as she rewatched those memories now, she was certain they were. Voltavus or whoever was controlling him had said that she had got a new body, but she didn't remember having another one. She new who it was, she knew why she got these 'images' all the time, she knew what to do.

"Spyro, I think I know what to do."

"Then do it quickly."

Flair sent out a torrent of fire in her direction, the earth rose up and blocked it. She looked to see that Spyro had done it.

"How did you do that?"

"I'll tell you later, but could you do what you thought might save us?"

"Oh, sorry."

Cynder closed her eyes and flared out her wings. The Cynder from legend had been able to do four different elements, elements that no other dragon had Been able to master. They were poison, fear, shadow and wind. Back at the temple, she hadn't been able to do any of the elements that other dragons could, fire , earth, frost, and electricity. She wasn't made to be able to use any of the four 'normal, elements, she was made to use the special ones.

The slight breeze that had been blowing so far, grew harsher and much more powerful.

"You can not defeat me for I am eternal!" Malefor, who was controlling Voltavus, called out to the black dragoness.

Tiny whirlwinds of supreme power in cases her friends, Ignius and Flair, preventing them from doing anything. Cynder then jumped and gilded straight to Voltavus. A bolt of lightning flew out of Voltavus' mouth. Cynder became insubstantial, turning into a black shadow of a dragon. The lightning went straight through. Cynder opened her maw and waves of fear washed over the Malefor's host.

"Nooooooooo," a black gas spewed out of his mouth and into the ground.

Voltavus fell to the ground, unconscious. The whirlwinds holding the other two dragons disappeared as the dragons inside them turned back to their usual self.

"Wow, Cynder, that was amazing," spyro's mouth had popped open.

"Thanks, I—"

The portal suddenly flared to life and Kolda came charging out.

"Where is he?"

Relief flooded Cynder as the meaning of the past few moments finally took hold. They were safe, and she finally had an element. Well four to be exact. Life was suddenly more brighter. Spyro's wing came over her and he hugged her tightly, like he would never let go again.

Life just got even brighter.

 **So, this** _ **is**_ **the final chapter and I won't write anymore on this one except to fix any big mistakes that I may have made. I am thinking of writing another story but I don't know what. I'm open to suggestions (be it spyro or not) as long as I know the plot for the original story.**

 **I would like to thank all who have been reading from the start because you guys were the ones who got me to write the next chapter all the time. A special thanks goes to the people who supplied me with names for the dragons as well.**

 **Below is a wee story (like a post credit cutscene) that you should read cause it does actually have something to do with the story (psss it's all about the story) and I hope it might bring a tear to your eye or at least give you some meaning.**

In an unknown place, on a different world, a mountain stands. The purple dragon of prophecy is not one dragon anymore but two.

There bond is eternal.

And at the heart of the mountain, a white light glows brightly showing a huge cavern filled with bodies of dragons. Those dragons are purple.

Some big, some small.

Strewn among the purple dragons is a particular purple dragon, with a black dragoness on top. The face of the dragoness is one full of surprise and terror.

The motionless dragons face suddenly moves, the stress lines fading, and becomes one of relaxation.

The dragon smiles.


End file.
